SecretTale
by NatsuSenpai53
Summary: In a pacifist timeline everyone made it to the surface! But this time Frisk did something different and so a new series of events will unfold.
1. Part One

On the surface everyone is at Sans' new house. They are throwing a party to celebrate their freedom. Frisk was sitting on the couch as the others were talking. Frisk looks down at their soul but quickly makes it disappear before anyone saw it. Sans noticed Frisk was a bit on edge and went to her. "Hey Frisk. What's up?" He asked Frisk as she gets surprised and looks at him. "O-oh nothing" she replies a bit nervous as he sat next to her. Frisk looks down to her lap as Sans looks at the celebrating monsters. They sat there and stayed quiet since there isn't really anything to talk about. They both wait till the party ends and the monsters leave.

"So…" Sans started to talk once they were alone, "This timeline seems a bit...different from the others." Frisk's heart drops, she knew if anyone would find out something was off...Sans would. "You look like you know what I'm talking about." Sans continued. "Wanna tell me what's up?" Frisk stayed silent, not knowing what to do or say. After a long pause she finally spoke, "No. Not now at least. I'll...tell you when I'm ready...okay?" She spoke softly but just loud enough for him to hear her clearly. He sighs then responds, "Fine. When you're ready. But at least promise me there won't be another true reset...can you do that?" Frisk was a bit hesitant before she takes a deep breath then nods as she stands up. "Okay. I promise. But...if it comes to it...you'll know I'll have to break it." Frisk says as she walks to the door and leaves, leaving Sans on the couch alone. He starts thinking about what could be going on.

 _(Hello everyone, and thank you for reading the first chapter of SecretTale. I know you are all confused and it isn't very long or...good but this is my first story i've tried to write. So i'll try my best to make this a great story. I have some great ideas in store so stay tuned. See you next time~!_

 _~Sarah aka. Natsu)_


	2. Part Two

Frisk was on her way to her own home, not knowing that the suspicious Sans was following her. When she arrived she went inside and laid down on the couch. 'What will Sans...or anyone do if they knew what I did...especially Asgore.' She thought and sighed. After a while of laying alone in the dark room she finally decides to look at her SOUL. At first it's red, then soon it starts shifting into the different colors of the six human souls of the underground.

Once Sans saw he teleported into the room. "So this is your little secret." Sans said and made Frisk jump up and scream in surprise, then she got really scared. 'He saw. He saw. He's gonna hate me.' Is all that Frisk could think at that moment. Sans sighed and walked to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. In surprise Frisk looked up at Sans who finally spoke. "Can you at least tell me why you did it?" He asked her. She relaxes and nods, she speaks softly. "I didn't want them to be down there alone." She says to the skeleton who is listening closely. "I wanted them to see the surface again. To go through every day with me and experience the love I felt with all the monsters...like you. I wanted them to experience what it's like to live in harmony with the monsters."

For a long while Sans stared at Frisk in silence, processing what she just said. After a long pause he finally spoke. "Hehe...geez kid you are way too nice for your own good sometimes. That aside...I think we should at least visit doctor Alphys to see how your body is handling seven souls at once." After a bit of thinking Frisk agreed. "Can we go tomorrow though? It's getting late and I'm tired." Frisk said as she yawned, Sans nodded. "Okay tomorrow then. I'll come back to get you in the morning okay?" Frisk nodded in response and got up. "Then I'll see you in the morning."

With that Sans disappeared using one of his "shortcuts". Frisk yawned once again and went to her bedroom, crawled into bed and went to sleep.

 _(Hello and thank you for reading part two of SecretTale! Hopefully this answered a lot of questions from last time. I'm excited where my mind will take me in creating this AU. Until next time...farewell!)_


	3. Part Three

The next morning Frisk woke up early. She was starting to get a big headache and got up to get some medicine. After she gets some medicine she walks around to get ready. She got on her regular blue sweater, along with her shorts and boots. Frisk knew Sans wouldn't be up this early and so she started to make herself breakfast.

After a few hours Frisk finally heard knocking at her door. She runs to the door and opens it. To her surprise it's actually Papyrus. "Hello there human!" He greeted her. "I've come to get you for that lazy bones. He wouldn't get up and he told me he was going to get you so in his stead I came to bring you to our home!" Frisk giggled. 'He is just as energetic as usual' She thought before nodding to him. "Let's go then" Frisk said while smiling and they walked to Papyrus and Sans' house.

When Frisk walked in she saw Sans sleeping on the couch, she got annoyed and walked to him. She gets an idea and bends down to his ear. She takes a big breath in and yells. "GET UP YOU LAZY BONES!" And with that Sans jolted awake with his blue eye glowing in surprise. Once he sees Frisk frightened cause of his sudden jolt but mostly because of his eye. Sans calms down and his eye goes back to normal. Frisk takes a deep breath and also calms down.

"Heya kiddo. Did you really have to wake me up like that?" Was the first thing he said to her. Frisk sighed and nodded. "Well your lazy a…. bones wouldn't wake up even though you said you would take me to Alphys." Sans' eyes widen, remembering what he said. He was still half asleep so he got up and stretched. "Well I'm awake now so let's go." Sans said now fully awake, he holds his hand out to her and she takes it, they teleport to Alphys' new lab.

Frisk knocked on the door and yelled Alphys' name. Soon Alphys came to the door and opened it. "O-oh! F-frisk! Wh-why are you h-here?" Frisk looked at Sans who nodded at her, she turned back to Alphys. "I need you to do a check-up on me...a...special check-up" Alphys looked at Frisk confused. "C-can I ask why?" Frisk nodded but looked around. "I'll explain when we get inside." And with that Alphys let Frisk and Sans into the lab.

"S-so...why d-do you need to do this ch-check-up?" Alphys asked while closing the door. "Before everyone left the underground...I went back to the humans souls which were scattered in the underground due to the barrier breaking and well...I absorbed them." Frisk explained to Alphys who got a shocked look on her face. She wanted to ask so many questions but didn't know where to start. Sans finally spoke. "We need you to look at her and check how her body is doing. Also her souls" Alphys sighed and nodded. "O-okay" She said at last. "F-follow me p-please." After she finished she started to lead them to the part of the lab where all the machines are especially the ones for human souls.

Alphys leads Frisk to the DETERMINATION extractor, but modified to look at souls. "O-oka Frisk. Ca-can you lay here r-really quick?" Frisk nods and lays down on the table like bed that is under the machine. "Sans and I w-will be in the other room. If you feel anything is wrong just yell and I'll stop the machine." Alphys said to Frisk then turned to leave. Both Sans and Alphys leave and go into the other room. Then Alphys started the machine to start the examination.


	4. Part Four

At first the examination was running smoothly. Sans started to talk to Alphys. "I just thought. If Frisk absorbed the six human souls she would have seven human souls. So...wouldn't she be a god right now?" Alphys looked at him for a second then pointed to the screens that are showing the results of the examination. "Th-this m-may answer your q-question." She said as Sans looked at it. It shows that her DT is overpowering the souls. That alone is preventing her from going into a god form. Sans started to speak again. "Wow...I knew the kid's DT was strong but i didn't imagine this. So...unless she lets the souls have her transform or she loses her DT then she will remain in her human form." Alphys nodded and looked at him. "Y-yes. That's correct. So all she needs to do really is keep her DT high."

After Alphys said that an alarm started to go off and she immediately goes to the computer and starts typing. "S-something is wrong. Th-the energy level of the souls just spiked to a high level. It's going to destroy the machine!" She says while typing, trying to shut down the machine. Now the machine is sparking. Sans' blue eye activates as he turns the souls blue and pulls them away from the machine along with Frisk's body. Frisk is totally unconscious now as he pulls her into the room. Just in time before the machine shorts out and nearly explodes.

Alphys is a bit freaked out as Sans is trying to wake Frisk up. "O-oh my god. What has she g-gotten herself i-into?!" She said as Frisk finally starts to regain consciousness. Frisk grumbles a bit and opens her eyes to see herself on the ground with Sans and Alphys next to her. Frisk sits up slowly and puts her hand on her head as she is getting another headache. "Ugh…" She finally starts speaking. "What...happened? My head hurts…" Alphys and Sans look at each other, wondering what they should do. Frisk looked at them confused as Sans helped her to her feet. "Let's get you home. The souls are just fine." Sans finally says to her. Before she can look out the window he teleports them back to Sans' house.

When they arrive Sans had her sit on the couch. "You stay here. I'll get you some medicine for your headache." After he said that he walked off to get the medicine, leaving the dazed Frisk on the couch. Her headache slowly getting worse as she finally starts to hear voices in her head, though she can't make out what their saying. Suddenly Frisk's eyes open and she disappears, Frisk's DT is starting to fade. When Sans comes back downstairs he drops the medicine in surprise. He immediately starts to look for her but she is nowhere to be found. "FRISK! FRISK WHERE ARE YOU!?" He shouts as he runs out of the house.

 _(Hello and thank you for reading this far into SecretTale. I'm glad I got this far and excited on continuing this story till the end. Thank you again for reading and I'll see you in the next part.)_


	5. Part Five

Darkness. All around complete and total. Frisk opens their eyes and looks around, wondering where they were. She takes a few steps forward and that's when a bright light shines in front of her. Frisk covers her eyes until the light dies down. When she opens her eyes once again there are six figures in front of her, each glowing a different color.

Back on the surface Sans is running down the street, yelling Frisk's name. He was near Toriel's house as she hears him calling out for Frisk. In a panic Toriel rushes outside to meet Sans. She quickly puts her paws on his shoulders and shakes him. "What happened!? Where is my child!?" She yells at him. "T-Tori! Stop...shaking me and I'll explain!" Sans replies and Toriel stops shaking him and lets him go. "Okay after we got back from Alphys' lab she started to get a headache so I had her sit on the couch while I went upstairs to get medicine. When I came back down...she wasn't there."

Toriel takes a deep breath and looks at Sans sternly. "You better find my child fast. I'll call everyone to help." Sans' eyes widen as she takes out her phone. "No! Please don't tell anyone else...I'll find her. I'll be fine by myself." Toriel is surprised by his outburst. Then she nods. "Fine. Go now hurry!" With that Sans nods and runs off.

"Hello there Frisk." Said one of the figures, she was glowing yellow. "Wow. You got yourself mixed up in something not too pleasant huh?" This time the purple figure spoke. Frisk doesn't know how to react so she just nods. "Come on! You don't have to be scared! Be brave!" The orange figure said to Frisk encouragingly. Weirdly after they said that Frisk's tension disappears. She takes a deep breath and the green figure speaks this time. "I bet you are wondering where you are. Well you are back in the underground, where you fell." Frisk's eyes widen and looks upwards, it's noon now so no light is shining down. 'That's why it's so dark.' Frisk thought, then she looks back down at the figures.

Frisk finally speaks. "Why am I here? How did I get here?" That's what she want's know right now, she'll ask about their names soon but they just want to know what's happening. The dark blue figure speaks. "We wanted to talk to you alone. With that skeleton around it was kind of hard. And for how you got here...we used our powers together to teleport you here." After that the light blue figure speaks. "Your DT is starting to fade, so our powers are being released. Your DT sure is powerful, it was the only thing suppressing us." Now they all spoke at once. "You are going to transform. With our powers you are going to turn into a goddess. Together we can protect the monsters and humans together." After they stop talking they start glowing brightly, the light is so bright it shines out of the opening of the underground.

 **YOU ARE FILLED WITH DETERMINATION**

 _(Hello everyone! Thank you for reading part 5! Sorry for the wait I've been busy studying for mid-terms. But now that it's out I'm excited to see you all ready to read more of the story. I might be able to make more over the weekend so you can see what happens next! Until next time bye!)_


	6. Part Six

Sans saw the bright light shining from Mt. Ebott. As soon as he saw it he teleported to the mouth of the cave that leads into the underground. He looks into the hole that Frisk fell down and he can't see anything. The sun about to enter the cave as Sans jumped down, landing on the flowers. He staggers back and his eyes widen as the light enters the cave and light shines onto the flowers. That's when Sans saw Frisk as she walked into the light.

Frisk was tall, about as tall as an average adult. She is wearing a white robe like cloth, under it her regular striped shirt. She is wearing a white mask covering the upper part of her face, her eyes open as they are red. She also has six angelic wings behind her, each one having a circle spot that shows one of the colors of the souls. Frisk looks down as the surprised and almost frightened Sans as she finally looks at her new form.

Sans finally spoke. "Wh-what...happened to you? Is this how you disappeared?" Frisk looks back at him. She replies with, "No...I teleported before this...but before i transforming I saw these six figures...I'm guessing it was the souls talking to me." Sans takes a deep breath and walks to Frisk. "Well I don't know what to do or get you back to normal. But I'm sure we'll figure something out." That's when they hear a giggle behind them.

Flowey is there, he starts talking. "Wow! This is new! I never expected this. This is just so~ perfect. Seven souls here right for the taking!" As he says this he sends his "friendliness pellets" at Frisk. It does no damage as Frisk turns towards him, Flowey suddenly gets a bit scared. "H-hey. I didn't m-mean that!" Both Frisk and Sans glare at him. Frisk speaks but her eyes are yellow. "Go now" She says as her hand glows yellow as a translucent yellow gun appears above her. Frightened, Flowey goes into the ground. Flowey ran away. Frisk's eyes go back to her normal red and the gun disappears.

Sans is just staring at Frisk, not knowing what to say or how to react. All he can do is stare. When Frisk looks at him she backs up. "I-I don't know what happened! My mind just kinda went blank and next thing I know I'm using magic." At that point Sans was just completely at a loss for words. After a long pause of silence he finally speaks. "Let's get you to my house. We'll think about this more there." Of course Frisk was hesitant on this. She was scared on how anyone would react if they saw her. After thinking for a bit Frisk agreed. With that Sans teleported them into his home.

 _(Heya guys! Thanks for reading part SIX! Whenever I get the chance and there are enough I'm going to do a Q &A about the series! Until next time...bye!)_


	7. Taking a Break

Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been working on SecretTale but I've been busy with school. So until spring break or so SecretTale will officially be on hiatus. But to tie you all over I will be creating an original story named "Sword and Spear" based off of an old roleplay of mine. I hope you all like it!


End file.
